A Simple Gift
by Twister of the Mind
Summary: Jacen has to get Tenel Ka a birthday present, but he running out of time. Besides, what kind of gift could he offer a princess Oneshot


**Author Note: Anyways**** this was a challenge my sister gave me, the challenge word was feather. I hope you enjoy and plz send me reviews so I can improve my writing...**

Jacen lie in his room picking his brain for something to give Tenel Ka for her birthday. The party was tomorrow and as of yet he couldn't think of a single thing to give her. What could he give Tenel Ka, the Princess of an entire solar system, that she didn't already have? With a groan he sat up, sensing his twin sister approaching. He looked over to see her brown-haired head cocked as she gazed at him. Leaning against the frame of the door with her legendary half smile, "Still haven't come up with anything?"

"No," He sighed, giving his sister a harsh frown. She was all too clearly enjoying his torment. "What are you giving her?"

"Me and Lowbacca are giving her that shuttle we upgraded, remember?"

"That's so prefect!" Jacen declared, wishing he could take some of the credit for that particular venture, but everyone knew he had no skill with computer or technology.

A beep caused Jaina to answer her comlink and after a few seconds she turned it off, "Well the ship is here to take us to Hapes. I guess you'll have to find a gift when we get there."

"Great," Jacen grumbled, grabbing his bag and following his sister through the temple. What if he couldn't think of anything? Engrossed in his thoughts, he found himself emerging from the temple sooner than he had hoped. He saw the landing pad on which a Hapes Royal Shuttle waited.

Heading toward the ship's ramp, he found Tenel Ka and Lowbacca waiting. Hiding his frustration with a smile he waved at them. "Hey guys! Everyone ready?"

"Indeed," Tenel Ka stated in her normal manner. Boarding the sleek ship and finding their seats within the lavishly decorated ship, it wasn't long before they were on their way. The lavish decorations haunted Jacen's every thought, reminding him how much Tenel Ka had at her disposal and how few things he could offer her. Jacen stared out the window at hyperspace, the gift tugging on his mind.

"Are you alright?" Tenel Ka sat down looking at him, her eyes held concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you have been unusually quiet. You haven't made one joke."

"Just thinking,"

"About what?" Tenel Ka leaned back. She was wearing her usual Dathomir outfit, the green leather suit revealing her flat smooth stomach. He blushed hoping she hadn't caught him looking.

"Stuff, nothing really important," Jacen ran his hand through his brown hair feeling like Tenel Ka was seeing right through his fake smile.

"Are you upset?"

"No. Why?"

"You have been avoiding me at the temple for several days,"

"No, I haven't. I've just been busy, that's all," Jacen hadn't meant to but he felt so guilty about the gift he had avoided her. He hadn't thought she would notice.

"Is that so?" Her voice held slight anger and her molten eyes told Jacen she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, I have been just doing things."

"You do not have to justify yourself to me," Raising up she gave him a cold glaze before returning to her empty chair next to Jaina.

"Uh…it not like that," Jacen stammered but gave up with a sigh. He couldn't tell her he had been avoiding her because he had nothing to offer her, nothing she couldn't get on her own! All she would see him as was an idiot and a crowed.

The remainder of the flight he sat alone, his mind uselessly struggling to procure a gift before tomorrow. The shuttle fell out of hyberspace and it took a moments for them to land. He lagged behind the rest of the group, pouting. Then grabbing his satchel he joined the others outside. He noticed Tenel Ka wasn't there.

"Where….?" Jacen started to ask but trailed off. He turned around as Tenel Ka appeared wearing a form-fitting, luscious purple dress, with a shawl of silver. A silver crown sat in her red hair that was combed out for the first time since Jacen had met her. she was beautiful. "You look…good," he murmured.

"It is only because I promised my father," the princess remarked icily not happy about the attention she was drawing.

"Well you are a Princess" Jaina remark earned her a hard glare but Tenel Ka's angry turned on Jacen seeing he was staring at her.

"Stop staring at me!" sighing she said, "You three will be taken by one of the attendants to the palace, I will go to a Returning Home Ceremony. We will be having a more private birthday party tonight," Her eyes rolled and her body didn't hide her distaste for the formality. Jacen couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was as they left down the ramp. Then he remember he still didn't have a gift. "Aren't we having the party tomorrow?" he begged meekly.

"No, it is Hapes custom to hold it the day before," Tenel Ka looked at him in a curious manner. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all!" He blurted, nervously running his hand through his hair. He was SO dead! He forced a smile on his face.

"You are sure?"

"Yes, its excellent!" Tenel Ka turned and took the lead though she glanced back at him once.

She seemed to change having taken on a formal manner, head held high, yet to her friends she radiated with irritation and frustration. As they reached the ground they found several dozen people there, but Jacen didn't see any of Tenel Ka's family.

"Where are your parents?" Jaina asked eyeing the crowd nervously.

"Already there," Tenel Ka remarked out of the side of her mouth, waving to the crowd.

"These must be your friends?" an attendant stated obviously.

"Indeed," Tenel Ka was quickly engulfed by the crowded and the man emerged shortly.

"Come with me," He indicated toward a waiting shuttle. The entire flight he couldn't get the picture of the royal Tenel Ka out of his head. Oh hell, how would he come up with a present in time! He was so screwed.

Soon they arrived at the palace and were shown to their rooms. Jacen threw his bag on the bed and found that the local holonet was on. An image of Tenel Ka next to her mother floated in it. She looked ravishing, steeling the attention from her mother.

"We present the Princess with the purest Solar Gems ever found," a man stated bowing as he opened a trunk which was overfilled with the rare yellow gems. The crowd cheered and Jacen turned it off with a groan. This was a disaster! If he didn't present her with anything…. What would she think? Man, you are so stupid! You should have had a good gift weeks ago, he chided himself. Hopefully, there would be some nearby shops with something he could afford. Stuffing his lightsaber into his pocket so it would not draw any unneeded attention to him he left in a rush.

He had no time to find Jania whose room was on the other side of palace. Leaving the palace in a rush, he passed the huge golden fence. Only pausing to make sure he would be let back in.

Looking out over the huge plaza toward the starport, he thought he could make out the Millennium Falcon landing. Leaving the palace he entered an enormous plaza filled with dozens of sparkling ponds, flowering gardens, clean white marble statues, and enormous glittering fountains. Scattered throughout it all could be seen dozen of lavishly dressed noble Hapens. His heart sank at the beautiful sight, he couldn't see a vendor in sight.

It took him a lifetime to make his way out of the plaza and into the city where he was now force to fight the crowds. Most people here appeared to be rich, but he had to try. Entering the first shop called, "Hapian Court" he found it was a jewelry store. The noise from the crowded street was softened as the door shut.

Dazzling exotic necklaces, bracelets, and rings filled the counter. He walked by each one, as the shopkeeper eyed him suspiciously. He couldn't escape that the old woman saw him as a thief. Glancing at the price of everything, while trying to ignore the old woman's eye, he hoped to find something that wasn't priced outrageously. A necklace with a small red heart caught his attention, there was no price tag, "How much?"

"50,345 credits,"

"Anything a regular person could afford?"

"No. Why don't you go to a local beggar stand, that might be more in your price range."

"Yeah, see if I save your rear when the next Dark Jedi or the Imperial Remnant attack." He muttered giving the woman a hard glare as he left once again merging with the bustling street. Searching through store after store, finding either nothing or prices that made him wonder about the Hapian economy, he felt disheartened.

He didn't take note to the thinning crowds until coming to the next store he found it closed and scanning the area he saw all the shops around this area were closed. No, now what was he going to do. He searched for a few more futile minutes, but found that all the shops were indeed closed.

Looking up, he found the sun was already setting and one of Hapes's red moons could faintly be seen in the darkening sky. The crowds that he once had been fighting had now vanished leaving him alone in his wallow.

With a frown, he sat down on the edge of fountain his feet aching with nothing to show for it. He couldn't bare to see the disappointment in Tenel Ka's eyes when he arrived with nothing to give her. She was going to think he was the worst friend ever! She would probably be forbidden to see him again.

"What's wrong, Jedi?" Shocked filled him. Looking left he found a young girl with dark stringy hair staring at him from the walking path. The girl wore a simple green dress that seemed out of place in this type of neighborhood. On one arm hung a basket filled with white feathers that glistened in the fading light but it sparked his curiosity.

She appeared to have been merely passing by and he asked, "How did you know I'm a Jedi?"

"Lucky guess," She gave a sly smile. "Having a rough time finding a present?"

"Unless you are the princess, king, or queen you can't afford a present form any of the shop around here. What type of feathers are those?" He had never seen birds that would have such feathers on Hapes.

"They're from Gen'lador, my mother's home world. They are supposed to bring good luck to anyone that has one."

"You aren't from here?" Jacen asked in surprise.

"No, we just got here. Mother works at a local store and I help by selling these feathers. You're the Princess's friend?"

"Yeah? How did you know?"

"Local gossip. But you don't look very much like a Jedi. Besides only a visitor would be searching through these shops, that even the richest consider over priced.." Jacen gave a hearty laugh as the girl sat down next to him. "I always wanted to meet a Jedi."

"Well, Jacen Solo at you're service. Pleasure to meet you."

"The son of the legendary hero, Han Solo! How exciting!" She laughed and Jacen couldn't help but laugh too.

"Let me guess the feathers are 300 credits?"

She gave a merry laugh, "Usually I charge 130. They are so very rare and are sure to bring luck to those that buy them."

"Might I get a discount?" It wasn't a good gift, but he couldn't bare to show up with nothing, though it won't save him from being humiliation at giving Tenel Ka such a gift. It would have been a prefect gift for him, but not for Tenel Ka. Still all in all, better than coming back complete emptied handed.

"For you? How does free sound?" He looked up at her shocked. But the girl wore a knowing smile and was already holding one out.

"You would give me one?"

Yes, my mother was once saved by one of your Jedi friends, Kyp Durron. If you promise to tell him that Lorian and her daughter send their thanks I'll give you one."

"Deal."

"Besides, Jedi have always tried to help the galaxy and if one of them should need some help. Shouldn't we try to help them?"

"I never looked at it that way," Jacen studied the feather. It was amazing, but his heart sank. It wasn't a gift that was nice enough for Princess Tenel Ka. Besides, she could pick one up anywhere and pay the full price.

"Remember, it's the thought that counts. Beside the Princess probably gets tired of all those expansive gifts. She doesn't seem like the spoiled type"

"No, she's…"

"Amazing?" the girl gave him a smile.

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes, but if she feels the same she will surely be happy with whatever you give her. Well, it getting late and my mother will have dinner on the table."

"Thanks, really! I'll tell Kyp."

"Bye, Jacen." She vanished and he suddenly realized he'd never gotten her name. Looking down the street she'd vanished, he didn't see her anywhere and knew it would be impossible to find her now. His gaze returned to the feather as he reluctantly trudged back to the palace. If he was going to present her with something pathetic, at least he should be on time.

He made his way through the palace and back to the gardens. There were several dozen people already there, many which he knew. This made him even more nervous. They would witness his humiliation.

He turned to leave. To find a place to hide out until he got the nerve to come back and make a fool of himself, but in his path stood a radiant Tenel Ka. A smile lit up on her face.

"I was wondering where you were. I was growing a little concerned," She drew near and he found himself locked in her hazel eyes.

"Jacen!" Jaina's voice startled them both. Her face was washed with distress, his sister probably guessed he had gone out searching for a gift. She clearly didn't know if he had gotten one. "Mom and Dad were getting worried." She quickly replied trying to cover for the real reason she was worried. He was in so much trouble! He saw many were looking at the group now, including his parents and Tenel Ka's own parents.

He felt a lump in his voice as he stated, "I just got lost in town." His parents had come up behind him, both wearing a smile, yet they didn't intrude.

"Oh, you should have called," Tenel Ka clearly seemed troubled by his behavior and possible curious as to why he had gone to the city.

"Forgot my comlink," he muttered under his breath.

"Jacen everyone's already given her their gift. Where's yours?" he heard his dad remark from behind him, causing his heart to freeze. Thanks dad, that was really helpful! Tenel Ka gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I know this is silly but I want you to have this," He held out the feather, mentally preparing for everyone's ridicule. He couldn't believe he just handed her a simple feather. It glistened in the lights and her eyes came to rest on it. "Its supposed to be lucky," Tenel Ka cheeks grew red and she took the feather lightly from him. Muttering filled the party and her mother, the Queen of all of Hapes, looked the most shocked. She must be really embarrassed at his gift. He felt like dirt on her shoe. He didn't mean to embarrass anyone.

Suddenly, Tenel Ka gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you," as she rushed on to the next guest in the garden, leaving a very confused Jacen standing there.

"What was that about?" Jacen looked at his sister who was barely containing her giggling.

"She accepted it!" was all the red faced Jaina would say.

"So?"

"Aww. My brother's all grown up and dating!"

"Dating?" Jacen looked concerned.

She whispered into his ear trying to stifled a laughed, "Didn't do your research huh? On Dathomir you offer someone you wish to court a feather, if she accepts then you're dating! You two are now a couple!" Jacen stared in disbelief at what she had said.

"You mean my present wasn't embarrassing?" Jaina just laughed, as realization dawned on her blushing brother. Han scooted toward his son.

"Smooth, real smooth. Did you do that on purpose, or out of luck?" Han looked at his son who only mirrored the same half grin that he wore.


End file.
